


No GAY!

by Stylinson_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Vodka, Harry Styles Live On Tour, Kissing, M/M, Narry mention, Non-Famous Louis, Popstar Harry, Riding, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sunrise Florida Concert, The Birth of Medicine, Top Harry, but just as a ship, handjobs, you blink and you miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: Harry has his favourite conversation ever during his Sunrise, Florida show and gets more out of it than he ever could have wished for.Featuring Gay Vodka ;)





	No GAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So after seeing that Video of the gay Vodka conversation Harry was having in Sunrise, Florida I got inspired and wrote a little something about it. I hope you like it.  
> I'm thinking about doing a second part, let me know what you think.

“You good? Having a good time?”, Harry was asking some girls in the audience while taking a short break from singing, loving to interact with his fans. He didn’t really pay much attention to them though, when they nodded and screamed that they loved him. He was distracted by something else. Right behind those girls, two men looking about his own age were sipping some drink and seemed to have a splendid time as well. Harry always loved when men also enjoyed his shows, especially when they were dads, cause it meant most of the time that they were there because their daughters wanted them to come with them. Many of them didn’t really enjoy the shows and Harry didn’t like that at all. His mission from the beginning of his career had been to make people happy by doing what he loved the most and he couldn’t ever think about not doing it anymore. He loved writing songs, he loved recording them but most of all he loved performing them for people. On stage Harry could be who he wanted to be, that’s where he felt truly alive and real. Seeing the people there enjoying themselves listening and singing and dancing to his songs was a bonus.

The two guys looked gorgeous, one with raven black hair and a sharp jawline that could cut glass, many tattoos littering his chest and arms. The other one was slightly smaller, with brown fringed hair and a gorgeous face, a bit of a scruff was there as well, tattoos littering one of his arms as well.Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. He needed to talk to him.

“What are those?”, he then asked, pointing to the two guys’ drinks. They seemed a bit irritated, but when Harry repeated his question, the smaller one screamed “Vodka”. Harry couldn’t help but mock him, so he repeated the word in a cheeky tone, the man pouting and everyone else giggling and cheering.

“Straight?”, he then asked, desperate to continue the conversation and also because he was curious if this small guy was drinking straight Vodka. Personally, Harry wasn’t that much for the hardcore stuff, much more preferring a glass of wine for dinner or afterwards when he was watching a movie, but in his younger years, when he was about eighteen/ nineteen he had enjoyed a lot of nights out in clubs, including drinking straight Vodka sometimes. Seemed like a lifetime away now though.

“No, gay”, the man replied indignant and first Harry was confused, but then it dawned on him. The man thought he had asked him if he was straight and not if it was straight Vodka. Didn’t he know that Harry would never ask someone that? And he would also never assume anything about someone’s sexuality, hating it himself when someone asked him such questions.

Since his band went on Hiatus a good three years ago, he hadn’t been that in the closet anymore. He was more open and was just himself, gave many hints about not being a hundred percent straight. Some would say he was in a glass closet and you could say that, but what nobody assumed was, that he willingly didn’t say anything major about his sexuality. He thought that to be something private that only he really needed to know and that was something nobody understood. His fans always wanted to know everything about him, but he was a private person and had never felt the need to tell them everything. He loved his fans, he really did, but there had to be things that he kept to himself, his sexuality was one of them.

“No no, I...I mean straight Vodka not are you straight”, Harry said to the guy between laughing and being frustrated. He had never had such a conversation, but he was loving it. It was a bit more exciting after forty shows of almost the same content. He was chuckling at the end though and the two men were too, the small one finally realising that he had gotten it all wrong, his head in his hands in embarrassment. Harry did a double take though, suddenly having the urge to say something else in that matter, so he turned to the man again and said winking, “Good to know though.” Screams and cheers erupted, he even could hear someone call “Narry is real!”, alluding to the popular belief of his fans that him and his bandmate Niall Horan were in a secret relationship, which wasn’t true at all. Harry shook himself free from those thoughts, focusing on the man again. The small man was blushing, Harry could tell even in that light and the other one was clapping him on the back, as if to say “Well done. Get it.” Harry really wanted to get it. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while and this man was absolutely gorgeous, all crinkly eyes and cheekbones and just lovely. And his scruff, Harry now couldn’t help but imagine feeling the scruff scratching between his thighs. He loved a good beard burn sometimes, well most of the times, but thinking about that didn’t help now. He couldn’t possibly get a hard-on during his show, well it happened before but Twitter would have a field day after this conversation, an unwanted erection wouldn’t help there.

Harry couldn’t help but mock him again, telling everyone in the arena about their conversation, everyone laughing and cheering. It took the thoughts off him for a bit. Harry was loving the atmosphere here in Florida. It was one of his favourite shows he had ever done.

“Is this straight Vodka?”, Harry asked the man again, still not wanting to end their interaction and the small one nodded, Harry giving him a thumbs up and thanking him for finally answering for real. He then went back to his mic stand, pulling the pride flag from it and throwing it to the man, after joking he would fall over trying to catch it, because he was drinking straight Vodka. The man caught it though in Harry’s second attempt and immediately wrapped it around his shoulders, smiling brightly at him. Harry gave him a cheeky grin and a wink again, followed by a thumbs up, before telling the audience that it was his favorite conversation yet. Everyone cheered again and with a last grin towards the guy, he continued his show, desperately needing for the man to come backstage and have a chat with him...or maybe more.

~

Just before singing his last song for the night, Harry indicated for one of the security guards to come over, which he did. He leaned down to whisper into the guard’s ear that he should take the two men from earlier backstage. He looked at Harry with a slightly worried look, but nodded, making his way over to the two men seemingly having a great time. The rainbow flag still around the smaller one’s shoulder.

Harry gave his all during Kiwi as always and said his goodbyes, sending kisses his fans’ way, sad that this amazing show finished now. He had a lot of fun tonight, it had been an amazing crowd, but as always it was time to say goodbye.

Harry and his band went backstage, high-fiving each other before retreating in their respective dressing rooms. Harry couldn’t think about anything but if the man would agree to come see him backstage, but if he would he certainly needed to get a little freshened up. Knowing that it would take a while for the man to be able to come backstage, he jumped in the shower real quick, even washing his hair properly before drying and dressing himself in record time. He was wearing a black sheer button-down with the first three buttons undone and a black skinny jeans like he usually used to wear in his band days, hoping it wouldn’t look too forward. But he didn’t have time to change into something else, so it had to do.

While he was still doing his hair, a knock sounded from his dressing room door and he took a deep breath, fiddling one last time with his shirt, before nervously telling the person outside to come in.

The door opened and the small man appeared, the flag still wrapped around his shoulders, looking a bit unsure. Harry smiled at him, trying to take away the insecurity from the beautiful man, which seemed to help, seeing that the man smiled right back.

“Come on in. I’m Harry, nice to meet you”, Harry told him, walking towards him and shaking his hand. His small hand looking good in Harry’s bigger one. Harry took in the man’s features now seeing a lot more from him than in the darkness of the arena. He really looked gorgeous and his eyes were to die for. Beautiful cerulean blue eyes, Harry could drown in. To clear his head again, not wanting the man to think he was a creep, Harry shook his head a bit, blinking a few times before looking the man in the eyes again.

“Louis. Nice to meet you, too”, the man, Louis, replied smiling still unsure, but shaking Harry’s hand for longer than necessary neither of them wanting to let go. “Let’s sit for a bit,” Harry shut the door behind Louis, not wanting any prying eyes on them and indicated for him to sit down on the comfortable couch. Louis sat down on the couch, looking around, obviously curious what popstar Harry Styles’ dressing room on tour was like.

“Can I get you anything to drink? Gay Vodka maybe?”, Harry winked, chuckling at the memory of their conversation earlier. Louis started blushing again, burying his head in his hands, groaning.

“You’ll never let me live that down, will ya?” The man had a thick northern accent, certainly coming from the UK as well, which positively surprised Harry.

“Never”, Harry laughed, enjoying their light banter. He had a feeling they would get on very well and that was the first step in the right direction. Harry needed to learn more about Louis.

“Water would be nice though. Thank you”, Louis smiled, looking back up again now. Harry nodded, getting two glasses of water for them, before sitting down next to Louis. A little closer than acceptable for strangers but who cared?! They wouldn’t have much time to learn more about each other with Harry leaving for the next stop of tour the next day. They needed to hit it off now and if Harry could get only one night with gorgeous Louis then he would happily take it. He would take anything Louis was willing to give him.

“Where you from, Louis?”, Harry asked curious if his guess was accurate, sipping on his water to not let his nervousness show too much.

“‘m from Doncaster, Yorkshire”, Louis grinned, obviously proud of where he came from. Harry wanted to know why he was in Florida but decided to ask something else first, happy that his guess was a good one.

“I guessed with your accent”, he winked, “How old are you?” Louis looked at him a little puzzled, “uhm...I’m turning twenty-seven in December.” Two years then, Harry could live with that.

“So, what brought you to the show tonight?”, Harry leaned back on the couch, watching Louis carefully sipping on his water before locking eyes with Harry again.

“I work at SeaWorld Orlando and had bought tickets for my sister Lottie and her boyfriend, cause she and all my sisters actually are obsessed with everything One Direction, but unfortunately something important from Lottie’s work came up, so I asked my mate Zayn if he was up for it and here we are…”, Louis trailed off, his gaze flicking down to Harry’s lips, focusing of Harry’s tongue flicking out to wet them. Harry smirked after noticing, shifting a bit closer, Louis not protesting. Their knees were touching now and Harry felt something electric at the touch.

“So, you’re not a fan then?”, he asked, a little sad that Louis wasn’t here to enjoy himself, but because he didn’t want the tickets to go to waste.

“I wouldn’t say that. I quite like your new music, wasn’t too keen on the band stuff though. My sisters all blasted your albums through the whole house when I still lived at home and dragged me to various concerts. It was a little exhausting sometimes”, Louis explained, noticing Harry’s saddened look. “But I really had fun tonight. The show was amazing.” Harry beamed at that, loving that Louis had had fun during the show, even though he first hadn’t planned on coming.

“So…”, Harry started, getting brave and dragging his index finger slowly up and down Louis’ tattooed arm, Louis raising his eyebrows in confusion, “To which concerts have you been then? I never saw you and I’m sure I would have noticed a gorgeous man like you in the audience.” Louis blushed, making Harry chuckle, his finger still stroking up and down since Louis hadn’t told him off yet.

“Oh, we went to see you every tour, my sisters insisted and always wanted to get them for their birthdays, not caring when they were available and if their birthdays were then or not. They let our mum know after each concert and I had to go with them to take care of them cause my mum had enough work at home and with her job and just hadn’t had the time to go to concerts with them. Uhm...we went to see you at The X Factor Tour in Manchester, Up All Night in Manchester. Then we went to night two of the Take Me Home Tour in Birmingham, cos it was the twins’ ninth birthday, night 3 of Where We Are in Manchester and the last OTRA show in Sheffield. All of them because my siblings had school when you were in Florida or you never came here. I had to go off work just to attend concerts with my sisters.”

“Sorry”, Harry said sheepishly loving that Louis had been to each one of their tours.

“I loved stage hoe Harry by the way”, Louis smirked, winking at Harry and placing his hand on Harry’s knee. Harry raising his eyebrow at that forward comment, but then he smirked as well, leaning closer towards Louis, still stroking his arm, Louis gravitating towards him as well, both locking eyes, feeling the electricity between them.

“I can be a hoe for you as well, you know?!”, Harry rasped into Louis’ ear, not believing what he had just said. Normally he wasn’t that forward but Louis brought out the worst in him so it seemed, or rather the hoe in him.

“Is that so?”, Louis smirked back, turning his head, his lips only millimeters from Harry’s, feeling the breath of the other in their face.

“If you’d like that”, Harry whispered, anticipating what would come next. Louis grinned filthily at him before closing the distance, their lips meeting in a rough kiss. Their tongues tangling and breath hot against their lips. The kiss grew filthier by the second and Harry somehow clambered clumsily in Louis’ lap, straddling him and grinding down, giving him a lapdance of some sort, feeling his growing erection on his ass. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, obviously both not wanting to break the kiss, Louis letting Harry roll his hips and grind down onto him in his lap, probably feeling Harry’s own erection against his stomach.

“Can’t believe we’re doing this”, Louis panted between kisses, going in for more immediately after ending his sentence, tongues meeting again. Harry grinned against his lips, hands roaming over Louis’ body, feeling Louis’ small hands on his hips and his scruff on his face. Suddenly being brave again, Harry lets himself glide down Louis’ lap, trying to do it in a sexy way like he had always grinded on his mic stands back in the days and somehow it seemed to work if Louis’ look of want was any indication. He looked at Louis in question, pointing to his jeans zipper and Louis just nodded fantic, giving Harry permission to open it. Harry opened Louis’ jeans, raising his eyebrows at him. Louis hadn’t got any underwear on. “Shit”, Harry breathed, eagerly pulling Louis’ thick cock out of his jeans, stroking it in awe and licking over it a few times, not wanting to take it into his mouth just yet, even though he was a cockslut and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that at all.

“Come on, please”, Louis was writhing on the couch, bucking up a bit to encourage Harry to take his cock in his mouth, having enough from his teasing, trying to push his head down onto hit. Harry smirked, letting Louis guide his head towards his cock, finally wrapping his lips around the tip, suckling on it and swirling his tongue around the tip afterwards, having perfected his technique through the years of sucking cock. Harry always liked to think that he was amazing at sucking cock and Louis seemed to agree if his whines and moans at the sensation were anything to go by.

“Harry! You have to leave the venue. It’s late, we have to get out”, Thomas, his bodyguard called through the door, making Harry and Louis jump in shock. Harry scrambled up in record time, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, watching Louis tuck himself back in his jeans with wide eyes, not quite believing what had just happened. He had sucked a stranger’s cock in his dressing room and it had felt amazing. He wanted to finish what he had started, maybe even go further. Louis was perfect. He couldn’t let him go just yet.

“Uhm...give me a few minutes and I’ll be out, Thomas”, Harry called back, running his hand through his messy hair, trying to find the right words for Louis. Louis stood up, looking down unsure, obviously not knowing what to do now. Harry sighed, groaning in frustration, then walking over to Louis, taking his head between his hands, making Louis look up at him.

“I have to go, but I don’t want to end this just yet. Come with me back to my hotel? Spend the night?”, he pleaded, which normally wasn’t his style at all. Louis sighed, biting his bottom lip. “You can share your gay Vodka with me.” Harry smirked, making Louis smile at the ridiculousness as well.

“Yeah, okay. I don’t have any Vodka left though”, Louis accepted his invitation, licking his lips, turning Harry on again. “God, you’re so hot and gorgeous”, he groaned, leaning down to connect their lips for another filthy kiss, pulling Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth before pulling away and taking Louis’ hand to lead him out of the venue through the backdoor, where would be no prying eyes from fans or paparazzi, knowing his personal things would be brought to his hotel room by one of his assistants on tour.

They arrived at the car that would take them back to Harry’s hotel hand in hand, not daring to look at each other, both keeping their gaze on the ground, not really knowing how to deal with their situation. Thomas rolled his eyes, when he saw them holding hands, opening the backdoor of the car anyways, Harry letting Louis climb in first. Louis pulled him in right behind him, Harry landing half on top of him and Louis surged forward, connecting their lips again, not paying attention to the door that was thrown shut behind Harry and the car getting into drive. Their hands were roaming desperately over each other’s bodies, both desperate to continue what they had started earlier.

“How long?”, Louis asked panting, hoping Harry would understand what he meant.

“Thirty minutes”, Harry replied smirking, immediately sliding down on his knees again, desperate to finish what he had started in his dressing room.

~

“Fuck, you’re amazing. Wanna fuck you”, Harry moaned, pressing Louis against the door of his hotel room, shoving his tongue back in his mouth, filthily kissing him again. Not having had enough quite yet. He could still taste Louis’ come on his tongue and his cock was already half hard again. “Want that”, Louis managed to get out between kisses, starting to unbutton Harry’s sheer blouse, shoving it from his shoulders, the blouse landing on the floor.

“You’re so fit”, Louis let his hands roam over Harry’s bare chest and his muscles there, looking in awe at the tattoos that were only now visible. Harry smirked and reached to pull Louis’ shirt over his head as well, wanting to make it even, both soon standing bare chest to bare chest, both admiring the body of the other.

“Bed”, Harry breathed out, pulling Louis to the prominent king sized bed of his suite, pushing him onto the mattress. “Get those off.” Louis smirked, doing as told and getting rid of his jeans, Harry doing the same, showing himself naked in front of Louis for the first time. Louis’ eyes raked over his body, staying glued to his prominent cock that twitched in interest, being painfully hard already.

“Like what you see?”, Harry asked cockily, climbing over Louis on the bed, kissing him again, because why the hell not. “Very”, Louis smiled against his lips, taking his cock in his small hand, stroking it lazily, making Harry groan. Knowing that he wouldn’t last for very long, Harry reached over to the bedside table, where a small bottle of lube was lying, because he had used it the night before to wank, having been sexually frustrated for a while already. He coated his fingers in lube, opening Louis slowly up, wandering down his jaw and neck to lick at his collarbones and the _It Is What It Is_ tattoo there, the sensation of both and Harry playing with his nipples in addition to that making him writhe in pleasure. Harry loved the sounds he was getting out of him and couldn’t wait to finally get inside him, feeling him engulf his cock in his tight heat. Louis could have come right there, but he managed to hold off, wanting to finish inside this gorgeous man.

“Come on, get in”, Louis moaned after a while of prepping, Harry now three fingers deep inside him, Louis shaking in anticipation underneath him. “Want you to ride me. Can you do that, babe?”, Harry told Louis what he wanted, the endearment having found its way out of his mouth unplanned somehow, but Harry didn’t care and Louis certainly didn’t either. “Shit, okay. Condom?” Harry smiled, standing up with a small pat to the side of Louis’ bum to get a condom out of his travelbag. Glad that he was always prepared for the possibility of finding someone to spend a night with on tour, even though it rarely ever happened. Right in that moment it came in handy though, so Harry wouldn’t complain.

“Come back here”, Louis whined obviously desperate to ride Harry, who smirked cockily, making his way back over and lying down beside Louis, throwing the condom beside them on the bed, not sure if Louis wanted to pull it on. Louis rolled his eyes, straddling his hips and taking the condom, opening it with his teeth, which looked very hot and pulled it over Harry’s waiting cock expertly. Harry had to concentrate to not come right then. He leaned back against the pillows and watched Louis who didn’t waste any more time, sitting himself down on Harry’s cock, taking him in like it was nothing, both moaning at the sensation. Louis was riding Harry in a steady rhythm, Harry’s hands on his hip and thigh, digging his nails into the flesh there, both being way too loud for a hotel room, but they didn’t care, just chasing after their release.

~

Harry woke up to glazing bright sunlight in his face and a figure wrapped around his back, legs tangled with each others and the sheets. He couldn’t help but smile at the memories of last night. Harry could still taste Louis on his tongue and he had a bad case of morning wood. Like the worst, having dreamed about how he had sucked Louis’ cock and how Louis had rode him so good. He groaned, trying to get those memories out of his head, not quite succeeding though, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

When he came back out of the ensuite after his wank, Louis was already awake, hair all messy and an adorable pout on his face, sitting there on the bed, smiling at Harry unsure.. Not a morning person then. Harry smiled back, walking over and sitting down beside him, leaning over to give him a short, closed mouthed kiss, not too keen on morning breath. Louis smiled sweetly at him, lifting his hand to stroke Harry’s cheek, both locking eyes.

“Last night was incredible”, Louis whispered not breaking eye contact. “We should repeat it sometime.” Louis nodded grinning widely, obviously pleased about the proposition.

“Have to leave today though”, Harry pouted, Louis rolling his eyes. “Don’t be a baby, Styles. Just come back after tour is over. Visit me in SeaWorld and meet my friends.”

“It’s a date”, Harry winked, “Don’t forget to buy Gay Vodka to share.” Louis slapped him on the chest, both chuckling at the running gag they had now going on between them.

“You’re cute”, Harry smiled fondly, stroking Louis’ cheek with his thumb and leaning in again, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. “I have to go. Have work this afternoon”, Louis murmured into the kiss, pulling away from a now pouting Harry with one last kiss, before standing up to get dressed again.

“Give me your number?”, Harry asked cheekily, holding his phone out for Louis to type in his number, which he did without protest. Harry sent him a quick text, that Louis would have his number as well and got dressed himself, this time in Nike track pants and his ratty old Rolling Stones shirt, which Louis immediately gave him shit for, making fun of the holes littering the shirt. “It’s old but my favourite”, Harry pouted, earning himself another tender kiss, before Louis left the room and Harry’s life, at least for now. Until the tour was over and Harry could do everything to keep this man in his life. Suddenly believing in love at first sight.

He had a bit of time left before he would be taken to the airport so he had enough time to relish in the memories of last night. How he had gotten on his knees for Louis, sucking his cock like his life depended on it and how Louis had ridden him. An idea for a new song immediately in his head, so he sat down and wrote until it was time for him to leave for the next stop of tour.

~

**_1Dstan2000_ **

_Just saw freaking Harry Styles walk past me in SeaWorld Orlando. Can’t believe he’s here._

**_KiwiHoeHS_ **

_WTF?! I just met @harry_styles at SeaWorld *pic*_

Harry put his phone back in his pocket, shaking his head in disbelief of all the Tweets about him being at SeaWorld Orlando. He had wanted to surprise Louis without being seen by any fans but luck hadn’t been on his side. He had relented, taking a few pictures with very insistent fans, not wanting to let them down after everything they had done for him, but they had made them promise not to post anything just yet, which clearly didn’t work out too well.

“Fuck it”, he mumbled to himself, making his way through the crowds, his head held down, not wanting to get any more unwanted attention, his cap pulled low over his face, hoping it would help him to stay undercover until he was safely in the staff area of the dolphin area, where Louis apparently worked if the lady on the counter had informed him right. It had come in handy that he was Harry Styles, otherwise the lady wouldn’t have let him in for free and given him all the information he needed to surprise Louis. Harry thought the lady was just assuming that him and Louis were a thing, clearly granting Louis a happy love life, which Harry hoped to give Louis in the future.

“Excuse me, Sir. You can’t go in there. It’s staff only”, a male voice behind him called. Harry turned around, wanting to explain himself, but stopped himself. The man in front of him was Louis’ friend, Zayn was it? He didn’t look surprised though when he recognized Harry, wordlessly opening the door, holding it open for Harry to go in, which Harry did. They walked side by side, Harry trusting Zayn to lead him the right way.

“So you came. Honestly didn’t believe you’d come”, Zayn told him, not looking at him, just walking straight somewhere, Harry just following. “Uhm...yeah, like I promised. I really enjoyed the time with Louis”, he admitted, blushing a bit, glad that Zayn still didn’t look at him.

“He did too. Doesn’t talk about anything else”, Zayn smirked, looking up at Harry, noticing him blushing, a shit-eating grin appearing on his face at the sight.

“Took you long enough.” Harry made a double take, turning around in shock, just in time to catch Louis’ small figure flying in his arms. “Ooff”, Harry tried to steady himself, not wanting to let them both tumble to the ground, enveloping Louis’ body tightly with his arms, not caring that he was in a wetsuit that was well....wet.

“‘m sorry. Had to attend some post-tour meetings. Came as soon as possible though”, Harry murmured into Louis’ ear, the smaller man pulling his head away slightly so they could lock eyes, both smiling brightly at each other, obviously glad to see each other again after a month of just texting and occasional facetiming.

“Kiss me you fool”, Harry whispered, Louis happily obliging him, their lips finally meeting again in a deep kiss, tongues tangling soon, making Zayn look away in disgust at the public display of affection the two of them showed right now. Both obviously in their own little love bubble.

“Have you gotten my gay Vodka?”, Harry asked after breaking the kiss, smirking as Louis fondly rolled his eyes. Harry just couldn’t help it, he had to bring that up again. It had been the best joke he had ever come across and he would always remember it, because it brought him to Louis who hopefully would be in his life for a long time. Preferably forever.

“Just shut up and kiss me again you idiot”, Louis laughed all crinkly eyes. Harry loved that he could make this man smile with something small like a bad joke, so he happily leaned in again, meeting Louis’ waiting lips with his. Excited about what the future may have in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated (as always ;))
> 
> If you wanna check out my social media, here are the links:
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stylinson28fics)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)


End file.
